Une Impression de Déjà Vu
by Shuuchaku
Summary: Un garçon avec une couette, une fille aux cordes vocales sur-développées, des disputes, des 'galèères'... Mais le couple est-il vraiment celui que l'on croit?


Auteur : ShuuChaku , la mentalement instable ^_~

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi… mais j'économise pour un voyage au japon afin de les demander à Kishimoto-sama ^0^

Rating : Tout publique… enfin, je crois =P

Genre : Romance/ Humor

Couple : Shikamaru/ Temari & ???/ ???

Note : Voici un petit One Shot écrit pour la déconne… j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écire ^^

Une Impression De Déjà vu

Tsss trop galère cette vie… nan mais je vous jure. Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'être Chinobi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoiii ??

Je pensais que ça allais être pénard moi. Un truc pas trop compliqué qui me ferais mener la belle vie et qui ne demanderais pas trop de travail… Ben j'ai été drôlement con !

Me voici, 16 ans et demi, dans ma salle de bain, en train d'attaché mon éternelle couette au sommet de mon crâne, petit Genin d'une équipe pas dans les normes… c'est vrai quand on y réfléchit, mon équipe est assez spéciale… mais allons bon, c'est trop chiant d'expliquer. Pour faire simple, on est 3 : Un Akimichi, un Yamanaka et un Nara, moi. C'est déjà la possibilité de pas mal de combinaisons.

Shikaaa, dépêche de descendre, il y a de la visite pour toi.

Je soupire

- Oui maman

Et commence à descendre les escaliers très (treees) lentement… Avec ma chance, c'est encore l'autre folle furieuse qui vient me demander des comptes ou me narguer. J'atteins la porte à mon rythme et, oh surprise, je tombe sur la demoiselle, ou plutôt le monstre, de mes pensées.

- Bah tien, qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ?

- Moi ? rien Nara…Ok, je veux seulement savoir si tu sais où habite l'Uchiha qui était avec nous à l'examen des Chuunins.

Je hausse un sourcil

- Et pourquoi je te donnerais des indications pareilles ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne me les passerais pas ?

Mais c'est vrai quoi Shika, pourquoi tu veux pas lui dire voyons ?

- Tu risquerais d'être déçue

- Pourquoi ça, me lance l'interlocutrice, m'interrogeant de ses grands yeux bruns, quelques mèches voletant devant.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a déjà quelqu'un en vue et que c'est réciproque. Et puis, de toute façon, leurs parents ont déjà tout arrangé.

La casse pied baisse la tête, visiblement déçue… Sans que je sache pourquoi, j'ai mal au cœur moi aussi… Fini de manger des heures au resto avec le reste de l'équipe ! Et même Akimichi ne pourra rien dire.

- Ben, alors je te laisse, désolé pour le dérangement.

- Y'a pas de mal… j'ai toujours su que tu étais casse pied

- Tsss, y'a pas a dire, tu sais y faire avec les filles, me lâche-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Et ouais, que veux tu ?Je suis un gentlemen et surtout je suis irrésistible, je termine avec mon sourire ironique.

Elle me regarde étonnée avant de rire un bon moment. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me joints à son rire… Je dois avoir pette une durite.

- Bon, je te laisse… à bientôt Nara

Je la regarde partir un peu avant de lancer, en fronçant les sourcils :

- J'ai aussi un prénom au cas où !

Elle continue d'avancer quelques pas, je crois qu'elle m'a pas entendue, avant de me prouver le contraire et de se retourner avec un sourire

- Mais je le sais… A bientôt Shi-ka-ku

Et elle reprit sa route d'un pas plus rapide… Tsss, trop galère les filles comme Yoshino !

* * *

Je suis dans la rue avec mon équipe, et accessoirement, mes meilleurs amis. Je viens de leurs raconter toute la situation de hier, et comme d'habitude, aucune réactions. Chouza est toujours en train de baver devant la vitrine de la pâtisserie tandis que Inoichi fait de l'œil à la fille du fleuriste, qui vient de s'installé il y a de cela 4 mois

Je poussais un petit soupire, sachant que, même si ils n'avaient pas faits de commentaires, ils avaient tout entendu et réfléchissaient sur mes paroles. Je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Plus loin, le petit Genma, qui venait d'avoir 4 ans, regardait avec grande attention son père craché des Senbons contre des cibles. D'après les dires, ce petit est déjà très précoce pour cracher des objets pointus. Un aboiement se fait entendre et je tourne la tête pour voir Tsume et Kuromaru, son jeune chiot, cavalés en riant à gorge déployés et tignasse au vent, à toute vitesse dans la rue, poursuivis par une grosse dame qui en avait marre de voir toujours son beau parterre de fleur saccagé par les 2 sauvages. Un poil plus loin, contre un arbre, le petit Asuma dormait, veillé par son père, qui, pour une fois, avait mit de côté son habit d'Hokage.

- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

Surpris, je ne pus retenir un sursaut et regarde mes coéquipiers. Chouza et Inoichi s'étaient tourné vers moi pendant ma contemplation et avaient commencé à discuté ensembles.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Chouza ?

- Ben déjà qu'aucun de vous deux n'utilise le prénom de l'autre. Si on n'était pas tes coéquipiers et tes amis, on n'aurait jamais su si tu parlais de la mère ou de la fille… ou même de son frère.

- Hey ! je proteste.

- Classique, renchérit Inoichi

- Ensuite, que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputez… Constamment !

- Et oui, et comme dit le proverbe : _Si tu dresse une barrière de Shuriken autour de ton cœur, c'est car de l'amour tu as peur_.

- Oui, mais il dit aussi : _Lorsque les cerfs sortent des bois, temps d'échanger le bétail il sera_. C'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de donnée une vache à l'autre furie, rétorquais-je avec un sourire en coin

Inoichi ricana et Chouza en fit de même.

- Fait ce que tu veux mon vieux mais, l'amour te rattrape et tu ne peux y échappé.

- Je dirais même plus, ajouta Chouza, il te tombera dessus quand tu t'y attendras le moins.

Tsss, ramassis de conneries.

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang ! Pourquoi je suis ici, devant la maison de Yoshino alors que sa mère crie pour lui dire qu'elle a de la visite ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sorte le nez de chez moi ? Je suis dingue ! Je n'ai que 16 ans et je suis déjà bon à enfermer !

Mais c'est pas entièrement de ma faute… c'est Tsunade-sama, la chef de la section médicale, qui nous à informé qu'il allait y avoir un bal sur la grand place de Konoha et que touts les Gennins, Chuunins, Juunins et Sensei y seraient, et qu'il fallait absolument se trouver une cavalière si on ne voulait pas passé pour des ploucs…. Comme d'habitude Sakumo-sensei est arrivé en retard pour nous le dire. Il nous a encore sortit une excuse bidon, mais bon, on à l'habitude.

Résultat, me voila devant la porte de Yoshino, les mains toutes moites, transpirant comme Chouza pendant un entrainement, pendant que celle-ci descend les escaliers avec la grâce d'un phacochère.

- Hey, salut Nara

- Salut

- Ca va ?

- Ouais ça peut aller et toi ?

- Ouais, génial, fit-elle avec un énorme sourire

Waw ce sourire… Maman, je suis au paradis !

- Cool, je réponds avec un air blasé… au fait, tu y vas toi au bal lundi soir ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. En faite… je voulais savoir si…. Enfin si…

- Si ?

- Ben si… t….tu

Allez Shikaku, courage, tu peux y arriver ! Sujet, verbe, compléments, c'est pas compliqué!

C'est comme pour enlever un sparadrap, rapide et sec. Rapide et sec.

- Si tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? dis-je rapidement en fermant les yeux.

Kami-sama, se sont les minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Et pourtant j'ai déjà joué au Shogi avec Inoichi… Alors, toujours rien ?

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et je vois qu'elle n'ose pas me regarder… Houlà, ça sent pas bon ça ! Rapide et sec j'avais dit ? J'ai oublié de préciser que ca n'empêchait pas la douleur d'être présente ?

- Ecoute Shikaku… j'aurais bien aimé….mais on est dimanche et y'a quelqu'un qui me l'a déjà demandé…. Et j'ai accepté.

Outch… merci le sparadrap…Ouais Shikaku. Tu passe vraiment pour un pauvre nul maintenant… Merde, qu'est ce que j'en peux moi si je sais pas me décider et si mon sensei est toujours en retard ? Et voila qu'elle me regarde avec un air désolé… non, pas la pitié, tous sauf la pitié

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Shikaku.

- Tss, t'inquiète…. J'avais fait ça pour pas que tu te sentes seule, c'est tout. Après tout, t'as pas un physique facile et je voulais pas que tu commences à chouiner si tu te faisais jeter pas un beau mec, ce qui arrivera surement … il existe plein d'autres fille… je crois même que j'ai tapé de l'œil de Mikoto

Je sais ce que vous vous dites… je trouve aussi que c'est minable de s'en prendre aux personnes, mais quand on est blessé voyez-vous, il ne faut en aucun cas que l'autre personne en soit au courant…question de fierté je suppose. Mais j'ai envie de revenir en arrière quand je vois sa petite mine triste qu'elle essaye de caché. Oh Kami Sama, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Oh Mikoto hein ? ben dit donc ! je croyais qu'elle avait des vues sur Fugaku et que c'était réciproque, et puis que les parents avaient déjà arrangés leurs mariages.

Arrgghh, bloqué… vite, c'est comme au shogi, il y a toujours une solution.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Toi

Yoshino 1 / Shikaku : 0

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il était intéressé par Mikoto. Je ne t'ai pas dit le nom de la fille. Ca pourrait très bien être Tsume ou même une autre.

Shikaku : 1 / Yoshino : 1

- Oui, mais tout le monde le sais qu'ils s'aiment. Ils passent tout leur temps ensembles.

Yoshino : 2

- Alors, si tout le monde le sais, pourquoi t'es venue me son adresse il y a même pas une semaine ?

Ah ha, égalité. Je la vois qui hésite un peut. On dirait que j'ai mit dans le mile.

- Je…Je… je me disais que tout espoir n'était peut être pas perdu et que les rumeurs étaient fausses. De toute façon, ça ne change rien aujourd'hui. Je dois y allé. On se retrouvera peut-être au bal

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Au revoir

- …

Je commence à partir sans un mot en me frappant plusieurs fois mentalement… j'espère que si plus tard j'ai un fils, il ne sera pas aussi con que moi !

Enfin, si j'ai un fils un jour… Ca semble mal, très mal partit.

* * *

Y'en a du monde ici ! On dirait que tout le village c'est réunit sur la grand place. J'avais raison quand je disais que je ne voulais pas venir… tsss, j'aurais du rester chez moi et faire ce que j'avais prévu : manger un énorme pot de glace en lisant un livre. Mais bien sur, c'était sans compter sur l'intention de mes sois disant meilleurs amis… ils sont venu chez moi et m'on emmenés de force sous les encouragements de ma mère… galère les parents ! J'espère que ma femme ne sera pas chiante comme ça !

Enfin bref, me voila au milieu de la place, seule comme un pauvre paumer, tandis que Inoichi fait de la drague à sa fleuriste et que Chouza bave devant le buffet. Je sais se que vous pensez : " Mais il allait pas sortir avec Mikoto ?? »

Hey oh, Mikoto est la propriété du « grand » Uchiha Fugaku et si je m'avise de la toucher, il va me rôtir sur place avec un katon dans les…

- Hey, salut Shikaku .

Je me retourne pour voir qui vient de m'aborder quand je LA vois… y'a pas a dire, ça lui réussi l'entrainement. Elle porte un kimono magnifique qui souligne les courbes de ses hanches grâce à la bande de soie rouge qui est liée dans le dos. Il est noir et, comme d'habitude, Yoshino à laissé son éternelle queue basse… elle est vraiment trop belle… je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la fille avec laquelle je n'arrête pas de me disputer

- Salut Yoshino

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ca peut aller… tu… tu es très bien comme ça

- M…merci

Il y eu un instant de gêne avant qu'Inoichi n'arrive avec sa nouvelle conquête et ne se mette à siffler en nous voyant ensemble… note mentale, m'occuper de son cas plus tard !

- Alors, tu es venu avec qui ? je demande pour disperser la gêne, tout en foudroyant mon ex meilleur ami du regard. Ex meilleur ami qui s'en va en rigolant comme un malade mental… tsss faut vraiment que je change mon carnet d'adresse et que je trie.

- Ben… tu vois le gars qui était de Suna à l'examen des Chuunins ?

Je reprends contacte avec la terre et cherche dans mes souvenirs… examen Chuunin…. Examen Chuunin… attend, elle parle quand même pas de ce petit brun qui voulait tuer tout le monde et qui foutait la pétoche ?

- Euh… celui qui était prévu comme étant le prochain Kazekage ?

- Oui… je suis venue avec lui

- QUOI ? MAIS T'ES MALADE !

Tout les visages se tournent vers nous… ok, j'ai peut être du gueuler un peu fort, mais il est dangereux ce type ! Yoshino cligna des yeux un instant et son visage devint plus dur

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Nara ?

- Mais t'es pas bien de sortir avec ce type ! tu sais de quoi il est capable, tu étais là à l'examen, tout comme moi, et tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aux autres candidats ! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à Shibi ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui te permet de choisir pour moi avec qui je peux sortir Nara ? depuis quand tu te prends pour mon père ? écoutes-moi bien. Tu n'as aucuns droits sur moi… AUCUN

- Mais, Yoshino, si je dis ça c'est pour toi. J'ai pas envie qu'on vienne te ramassé à la petite cuillère. Surtout que je t'ai vu a l'entrainement et que question force physique, y'a encore pas mal de boulot ! T'as autant de force que le lapin qui est sur les boites de céréales ninja.

Oups, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Ses yeux lancent des éclairs noirs et je vois une veine qui apparaît et palpite dangereusement sur son front… Ca ne sent pas bon pour moi ça, pas bon du tout

- T'ES PAS MON PERE NARA, METS TOI BIEN CA EN TÊTE ! TU N'ES RIEN POUR MOI ET TU NE SERAS JAMAIS RIEN ! T'EST VRAIMENT UN GROS NUL !

Ok, là elle me cherche, mais pour qui elle se prend ?

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU ES QUELQUE CHOSE POUR MOI ?

- SI JE NE SUIS RIEN, POURQUOI TU TE MÊLE DE MA VIE ?

- PARCE QUE J'AI RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE !

- BEN VA FAIRE CHIER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE

- PARFAIT !

- PARFAIT !

Je repars, furieux… Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Bien sur qu'elle n'est rien pour moi ! Elle croit être quoi ? Ma future femme ?? La mère de mes enfants ?? Non mais je vous jure, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

* * *

Je suis en train de rentré chez moi… je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de venir à ce foutu bal. Non mais !

Si je tombe sur Inoichi, ami ou pas ami, je lui fais un étranglement de l'ombre que m'a appris mon vieux hier. Ça me donnera l'occasion de m'entrainer tien. Et puis, ca sera ça en moins à m'occuper quand je serais sortit de ma phase 'canapé-frigo'

- Lâchez-moi !

- Ben pourquoi ? t'étais pas venu avec moi ?

- Si, mais là vous me faites mal

- Tien tien, tu semble plus vulnérable sans tes shurikens et tes kunais, trésor. Alors ça fait quoi d'être en position de faiblesse ? De se sentir fragile ?

- LÂCHEZ MOI

Mais je reconnaitrais ce cri strident et agaçant entre 1000… c'est Yoshino !

Là les gars, je ne saurais pas vous dire ce qui s'ait passé avec précision. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir vu l'autre barge de Suna qui tenait Yoshino avec des fils de Chakkra. Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai attaqué, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis retrouvé au parc, sur une balançoire, Yoshino sur l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, avec un œil au beurre noir et une douleur intense au niveau du bras gauche…mais jamais, oh grand dieu jamais, je n'oublierais le baiser que l'on à échanger cette fois là… notre premier baiser.

* * *

- Allez Shika, sourit. C'est pas touts les jours qu'on se marie

Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? Ça fait un bout de temps maintenant que je suis avec Yoshino… 5 ans pour être précis… alors, je me suis dit que la demande en mariage était dans l'ordre des choses… enfin, ma mère s'est dit. Tss, il fallait la voire toute excitée quand je lui ai présenté Yoshino… elle avait trouvée sa fille spirituelle… galère !

'Fin, c'est chiant. Maintenant, je suis là, les cheveux toujours attachés en couette, et oui, personne n'as réussis à me les faire lâcher, en costume, avec Inoichi et Chouza pour seule compagnie, toujours mes meilleurs amis, et accessoirement mes témoins.

Il s'en est passé des trucs depuis la dernière fois ! Il y a eu la deuxième guerre des Shinobi et je faisais partie des troupes. Résultat, deux balafres sur le côté droit du visage. Tsunade aurait pu me les soigner, mais Yoshino dit que ça fait sexy alors. Du côté des hommes, les pertes on été énormes ! Beaucoup de jeunes genins ont fini orphelin… et moi aussi, d'un parent. Mais j'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Je suis assez vieux maintenant, c'est pas comme le petit kakashi, le fils de notre ancien sensei. Il avait perdu sa mère quand il était petit et maintenant, son père… quel gâchis.

Bref, aujourd'hui je me marie

- C'est partit Shikaku, me lance le petit Genma avec son senbon en bouche… A à peine 13 ans il est d'une précision étonnante, vous devriez le voir !

Tss, galère

- Fait pas cette tête là vieux, on dirait qu'on va te pendre, me lâche Chouza.

- Je me demande su j''aimerais pas mieux.

Mes deux meilleurs amis me font un sourire et j'avance enfin. J'arrive dans l'église, il y en a du monde ici ! Je me souviens pas qu'on connaissait autant de monde ! Y'a Tsume et sa fille, la petite amie à Inoichi, Fugaku et Mikoto avec leur petit Itachi, la jeune Anko, le capitaine des Anbu : Kakashi, la petite Kurenai, le clan Hyuga au complet et j'en passe. Devant moi, se trouve Yondaime qui me regarde avec un grand sourire, Asuma , qui a maintenant 11 ans , me passe la langue. Je lui réponds avant de m'arrêter à l'autel et là commence l'attente.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Ca doit pas être si terrible d'attendre quelques minutes ! » mais vous ne connaissez pas Yoshino.

Chouza à compté, en tout j'ai poireauté **15 MINUTES** avant que la future madame Nara ne daigne pointer le bout de son nez

Mais finalement ça en valait le coup ! Rien que pour le bonheur de l'appeler Madame Yoshino Nara à la fin de la cérémonie… Et pour le buffet du point de vue de l'Akimichi

* * *

- SHHIIIIKAAAAAAKKUUUUUU

Oui Yoshino ? Je soupire sans lever les yeux du livre médical des Nara. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 20 septembre et ça fait 5 ans que je suis marier avec cette femme avec qui je n'arrêtais pas de me disputer

- Il arrive !

- Qui ça mon coeur ? je demande, distrait

- Tsusako… REFLECHIS, TU CROIS QUE JE GUEULERAIS COMME UNE MALADE POUR TE DIRE QUE LE FACTEUR EST AU BOUT DE LA RUE ?

- Avec toi tout est possible

- BON, TU VAS BOUGER ET M'EMMENER A L'HOPITAL OU JE DOIS Y ALLER EN RAMPANT ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Je me lève en un soupire… qu'est ce qu'elle était chiante depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Mais bon, c'est l'heure.

Il y a eu tellement de naissance que je n'arriverais pas à toutes vous les dires. Je vais seulement vous dire que la femme de Inoichi est grosse comme une montgolfière et que celle de Chouza à déjà donné naissance à un beau bébé prénommé Choji, le 1er mai dernier.

Enfin, je vois l'hôpital au loin. J'accélère, Yoshino dans les bras, me broyant la main et me cassant les tympans.

* * *

- Poussez madame Nara, je vois la tête.

- A TON AVIS, JE FAIS QUOI LA ? DU TRICO ?

- Courage madame Nara

- T'EN A DE BELLE TOI ! C'EST PAS TOI QUI POUSSE COMME UNE MALADE DEPUIS 1 JOURS POUR FAIRE SORTIR CE FILS DE FEIGNASSE

- Allez chérie, courage, je tente. Il va nous apporter plein de bonheur

- JE SUIS TA FEMME, TU AURAIS DU TE CONTENTER DE CE BONHEUR LA

- Allez-y madame Nara, il ne reste plus que les épaules. Après ca va aller tout seul.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH

* * *

Et voila, petit Shikamaru dort contre sa mère, transpirante mais apaisée. Il est tout mimi ce petit là, je dois bien l'avouer.

Il a ouvert les yeux une minutes, mais je suis sur qu'il a mes yeux !

Yoshino me regarde avec un grand sourire

- Hein qu'il est beau notre fils ?

- Magnifique ma chérie… il tient de toi

Yoshino me fait un magnifique sourire… je ne regrette pas du tout tous ce qui m'es arrivé jusqu'à présent.

- Je t'aime Shikaku

- Je t'aime Yoshino

* * *

- Alors tête d'ananas, encore en train de paresser

- Galère, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Kami-sama pour que mes parents aient décidés d'héberger une furie comme toi ?

- QUOI ? sache monsieur pleurnichard, que tu me dois une fière chandelle !

- T'es encore avec ça ? T'es vraiment chiante ! C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les femmes, toujours en train de ressasser le passé !

- J'ai toujours su !

- De quoi tu parles encore ?

- Ben que tu étais gay

- Quoiii ?

- Ben oui ! tu viens de dire que tu n'aimais pas les filles ! si j'étais Choiji, ou même Neji je resterais loin de toi Nara.

- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY

- Haha, si te défend comme ca, ca veux dire que tu l'es

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas gay Ok ? J'aime même une fille alors !

- Ah oui ?? Qui

- Galèèèère

Yoshino et moi regardons en silence notre petit Shikamaru se disputer avec une jeune fille blonde avec 4 couettes.

- ls vont allez loin ces deux la, dit Yoshino en rabaissant le rideau

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionnais-je en la regardant

Elle me fait un petit sourire

- Ils ne te rappellent personne ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- On dirait nous à leurs âges.

- OOoohh… et ben, il n'a pas fini d'en baver le petit !

- TU AS DIT QUOI ?

- Moi ? mais rien chérie

- SHIKAKUUU

Jem'escive en courant un sourire aux lèvres… si ils nous ressemblent, c'est vrai qu'ils vont en baver, mais ça en vaudra la peine.

* * *

The End

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous avez au moins un peu ricanner

Personellement, j'en suis assez contente, on ne parle jamais de ce couple là ^w^

Ps : petite pensée du jour… Une review, c'est comme un compliment, ça ne se refuse pas


End file.
